It's Who You Are
by twihard91
Summary: What will happen with Jacob and Nessie? Will it be a fairy tale ending or will the entire thing fall into shambles? R&R plz
1. Temptations

**It's Who You Are**

**(Post Breaking Dawn – 5 years later)**

**Temptations - Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"I'm going out." Renesmee told us.

"Out where?" Me and Edward asked.

"Out."

"Would you care to specify?"

"No." I sighed.

"Do you want any of us to come with you?"

"NO! And don't you even think about following me!"

I couldn't believe she talked to us that way! _No wonder parents hate the teenage years_.

"Fine Renesmee, just be back before dark."

She sighed, "Fine." and then stomped her way out of the house.

"I can't believe how calm you were! Why didn't you stop her! You don't even know where she went!" Edward stormed off.

"Edward, when will you finally realize that our baby girl is no longer a baby?"

"Never. I just can't get over the fact that it was only five years ago when I cradled her in

my arms. All she thought about then was what she wanted to play with or do that day. Now she's thinking about boys and other girly teenage stuff!" Edward said with disgust.

"Well, she is half-human. She has hormones and her emotional state can't possibly be stable with her body changing everyday. You know, soon enough we'll have to have 'the talk' with her."

Edward cringed. "Great, I'm so looking forward to that. _Ugh_, just the thought of my sweet little girl in another man's arms sickens me!" he retorted.

"Really! Aren't you being a little hypocritical? You never seemed sick to me when Jake holds her." Edward hissed really low so that only I could hear it. I laugh at that, which didn't help how he felt.

"That's different. With Jake, we at least know we're safe for now." He said defensively.

We dropped the subject when we heard Jake nearby. We waited for him to come inside and then greeted him.

"Hey Jake!" I was always happy to see him.

"Hey Bella…Edward. So uh, where's my little Nessie?"

"_Your little Nessie?!" _Edward shouted at him.

"Oh come on now! We've been through this so many times! I don't mean it _that_ way, jeesh! What's gotten into you Edward?"

"He's just at the point where he's realizing his little Nessie isn't a little girl anymore." I said, saving Edward the embarrassment of saying himself.

"Oh…." That was all he could come up with 'Oh'? Hmmm, what did this mean?

After a long awkward moment, Edward spoke.

"Well…maybe…but Jake, that's very doubtful. Plus, do you think you could handle that? Edward loved to answer people's questions in his mind. It bugged me to no means!

"Hun, would you like to fill me in please?"

"Sorry Bella." They both replied.

"Well, since we've been talking about going back to school in the fall, Jake's been wondering about Nessie; whether she'll fall in love with a mortal or not.

"Well, first we decided to let her have a standing of sophomore. We'll have classes with her, but Jake. You look nothing like a sophomore. You'll have to be a senior and then start college."

Jake groaned. "So I'm not even going to be able to spend the day with her?"

"Probably not – unless you have the same lunch period." Edward said.

"What about the 'temptations'?"

"You mean boys?" I laughed finding this hilarious, but apparently Jake did not. "Jake, you're so worried about nothing! Renesmee will be absolutely fine! But, it'll be her first time in high school, so we don't know if she'll have boyfriends or not." I told him frankly. Both Edward and Jacob cringed as I said this. I had to hold in a silent laugh.

"Yes, I hate to see my baby grow up, but she is! And boys will be in and out of her life, probably as much as in a normal girl's life." I saw Edward thinking of how many boys in my life and then he smiled because there was only him.

"Come on guys, cheer up! She isn't going to dump her family for a mortal boy! Plus, Jake, you couldn't handle that at all!

I started to laugh and they joined in. Only moments after, did the happy atmosphere grow with despair. I didn't have to be Jasper to sense it.

"But what if she did? I couldn't just stay away from her!" Jake asked in a very serious manner.

"Well, that's why we'll ask Alice about the result_ if_ that _ever_ happens." I doubted it would, but there still had to be a backup plan. "Plus, we have a few months before we need to start considering that".

"I guess…"

"Where is Alice anyways? I haven't seen her all day." Before I even finished that question I knew the answer.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Edward chuckled a little.

I shook my head 'no'. Where else but the mall would she go?


	2. Forewarned

**Forewarned - Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

Just then, Carlisle and Esme walked into the living room where everyone had quickly seated. We could see the immense worry on their faces. I tried to get Edward to tell me, but no such luck.

"What is it?" I asked with concern.

Carlisle told everyone "Aro is returning. Alice called just a little earlier to tell us."

"WHAT!?" Everyone asked at the same time.

I was completely dumbfounded. _How could this be? What did he want now? Did he come to finally finish off Renesmee?_ Oh how I didn't want that to be true. _Or did he come to take her away from us as they finally made a decision it was no longer safe? But why? Why now?_

Immediately, Edward pulled out his cell phone and called Alice himself. Right away, she started to tell him that she was coming home. She only saw Aro coming with two figures behind him and that they would come in two days.

"Great, just great." Were the only decent words coming out of Edward's mouth after he hung up the phone. _I'm sure glad Renesmee isn't here. Wait, I want her to be here!_ Only Edward has a clue to where she is.

"Jacob! We need to find Renesmee now! Go and tell your pack about the visitors – they'll need to know." I was so worried!

Before I even finished, Jacob phased and ran as fast as he could to get her. For that, I was utterly grateful.

**Jacob's POV**

The trail was still pretty fresh - only an hour or two old. It led me straight into town, but I didn't really care. _Why did she go to town? She hates shopping and Alice is in a total different town shopping_! This made no sense to me at all.

_Hey Jake! Whoa, what's wrong?_ Seth asked.

_Some of the Volturri are coming back to see Nessie. No one knows for sure what they want or plan to do. I need to get her back home A.S.A.P. _I didn't have time to fill him in with details. I just wanted to find my Nessie!

_Stupid leeches…you need any help?_

_No, just warn the others and stay clear of the Cullen house._

_Ok. Good luck Jake._

And then it was silent.

After about fifteen minutes I supposed, I saw her. My heart was relieved to know she was okay and not doing something stupid. I found a dark alley, shifted to human, and got some shorts on. Then, I ran as fast as I could to her.

"Jake, what are you doing here!" she was very ticked off at me, _but what did I care_? She needed to be safe more than anything right now.

"You need to come home. Now." I said sternly.

"I don't want to go back! It's not even dark!" She protested.

"One word for you Nessie – Volturri."

And at that she stopped protesting, paid for her items, and jumped on my back while I shifted. Volturri aren't something you joke about everyday, so I was glad she listened to me.

On the way home, Nessie was way too quiet. She must have been shocked at what I told her.

"Nessie, you okay?"

It took her a little while to respond, but eventually she said, "How could I be? First you show up unexpected and then you tell me that the Volturri are coming to see me…again?! Of course I'm not okay! I'm scared and hate not knowing what's going to happen!" She took in a deep breath as tears started to pour down her face.

"Everything'll be okay once we get you home. Don't cry Nessie, please!" I begged. I hated seeing her unhappy!

**Renesmee's POV**

As soon as were near the house, I saw Jasper. He, of course, made me feel much more calm and subdued. It was quite a relief and made me think straight again.

"What's happening?" I asked when we all met in the dining room.

"Well as far as I can see, Aro and two other people are coming in two days to 'see' you. They need proof from their own eyes that you have grown." Alice said.

Tension and anger rose in me until I exploded. "So, what will they do to me? Poke and prod me? See if I can bleed and if so, how much?"

Jasper immediately made my little fit of hysteria die down while Dad tried to comfort me.

"It'll be okay! We well _never_ let anything happen to you! It'll be okay my sweet Renesmee!" Dad held me in his arms, hugging me.

"Will it be okay?" I looked directly at Alice.

She looked apprehensive about the question. I thought it was easy enough, but her eyes said different. _Was it because she saw my future with the Volturri? Or was it because she really didn't know anything? I need to know!_

"Well?!" I practically yelled at her. Everyone else waited for the answer.

"I…don't…know! She's just a blur to me now because she hangs out with the wolf all the time! I can't tell what's happening in any of the visions.

I could tell she would be crying right now if she were physically able to.

Everyone sighed with discomfort.

Silence. Long, nerving, silence. Everyone just looked at each other, waiting for something to happen.

Then dad finally broke the silence.

"Renesmee?"

"Yes, dad?"

"I'm sorry to have kept you up. You're tired and you'll need all your strength tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"Yes, dad." I did what he wanted. I went to my room. But first I needed to talk to mom. Alone.

I called out of my room "Mom, can you come here please?"


	3. Changes

**Changes - Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

I walked into her room.

"Can you put the shield around us, please?" Renesmee asked.

"Sure honey, but I'm sure whatever your about to tell me your father already knows." She pouted at me, but knew I was right so she quickly dropped it.

"What is it sweetheart?" I was very concerned. Why would Edward keep me from knowing something about her?

"Well…you know that I went shopping today and…" she paused – making me confused as to what her point is.

"And? You know you can tell me anything sweetheart."

"Ya…well… I hate puberty." I couldn't help myself to a small chuckle. "It's not funny mom. I hate going through these changes."

"I know. It wasn't a blast for me either. What I'm confused on is the shopping part."

"Well…I'm sorry I was so crabby today, I found a book at the store that told me it was one of the symptoms along with a stomach ache." Ahhh I knew exactly what she was talking about. "It's just, why do I have to be stuck with this? I knew my body would go through changes, but I hoped that being part vampire, I wouldn't have to deal with this."

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay. It gets better, really! I gave her the biggest hug I could. "Now I understand why your father was acting so strange!" I smiled and laughed a little. "It is a surprise, but we'll just have Carlisle look into it okay?"

"Yea, sure."

**Renesmee's POV**

Whew! That was totally embarrassing. At least that's over with. Onto another subject I've been wondering about for the past few months.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Am I going to go to school soon?"

"Yes, you'll be a sophomore. Don't worry, you'll be just fine. All of us and Jacob will be with you. Now go to sleep, you have had so much to think about today."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can Jake sleep with me tonight?" I begged. I was too scared of being alone tonight.

I watched her face. It went from horror to a frown to a smile. _What was that all about?_

"Only if he wants to."

_If he wants to? Why wouldn't he?_ Another mystery question. The older I get, the more mystery questions appeared.

"Okay! Thank you mom!" I was ecstatic! I ran as fast as I could to Grandpa and Grandma's house only to find Jake in the middle of a wrestling match with Emmett.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Ness" they grumbled. Then seconds later, the match ended with Jake on the ground, beat.

"I know you're having fun hurting yourself, but can I steal you away Mr. Black?"

"Of course Ms. Cullen." I laughed and blushed when Jake called me that. It was so strange for him to do anything formal.

"Aww, come on Ness! Who am I gonna wrestle with now?" Emmet asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe those ferocious grizzlies up north?"

"Fine, fine – still, those aren't as fun as Jake. They don't regenerate like he does."

I gave Jake a stare of disbelief. He just looked at me and gave me his signature all teeth smile. _How many bones has he broken because of wrestling?_ On the other hand, perhaps I don't really want to know. It would only make me worry more.

To make mom happy, I asked Jake whether he would like to sleep with me or not. He gave me a very odd look, but eventually agreed. _Why was everyone giving me odd looks when I asked that? _

On the way to my house, we held each other's hand. Jacob and I always have walked hand-in-hand ever since I _could_ walk. It always felt right – practically normal. But tonight was different. It felt like butterflies were everywhere in my stomach. _This is odd - I thought vampires couldn't get sick_. _I'll have Grandpa check it out if it still is like that in the morning. _

When we got to my room, we both changed into our pajamas and then crawled into the bed. No, for me, it was more-less a leap. I didn't want morning to come because the Volturri would be closer, but those feelings succumbed to the ones I felt in Jacob's presence. As he cuddled in bed with me, I closed my eyes. All I could focus on was how well his body felt to mine. His heat felt amazing against my cold skin, giving me shivers. Any time I've had trouble sleeping, Jake's always been there for me. His presence smoothes whatever feelings I have and replaces them with ones of relaxation and peace. Sure enough, I fell asleep soon after. My dream was, well, about Jake. How when he touched me I blushed profusely, when he talked to me his voice melted in my ears, and every time I saw him my heart rate rose dramatically. At one point during the dream, he was leaning towards me, and I him. It was then only seconds before his lips were together. His hands were….

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating a lot. I may have screamed in my head, I don't remember. I don't know whether the intensity of that dream got to me, or the fact that I was in a puddle of my own sweat.

That dream felt so wrong! How could I have these types of feelings for him?! He was like my big brother for goodness sake!

As if my night hadn't been bad enough, my dad comes running in. _Oh great, I did scream in my head…._

"Renesmee?!" He had to have just searched my head to find the cause of the outburst.

"Uh…" I didn't know how to respond to something so embarrassing.

Of course, my parents are basically tied at the hip so when one comes in…ya….

"Edward, what happened? Renesmee, are you alright?" Mom asked us.

All that dad could say was, "She had a…rather interesting dream."

Thankfully, Jake was deep into his sleep, snoring as loud as he could.

"Did you have a nightmare sweetheart?" She asked with concern.

Dad laughed and both of us scowled at him.

"No, mom. It wasn't that at all."

"Would you like to explain why your dad suddenly ran into your room then?"

I looked at dad. "Do I have to?"

"As much as I don't like it, yes." He growled.

So I put my hand on mom's cheek and showed her my dream. When I pulled back, I could tell she would've blushed if she were physically able to.

"Nessie!" she exclaimed still in shock.

I was mortified.

"Your dad and I will leave you alone, but you are too young for that Nessie! Too young!"

I groaned. It's not like I can help what I dream about_._

Dad smiled back at me. He answered my statement, "But you _can_ help how you react to dreams. You know that I will immediately come to any scream whether it's in your head or actually screamed out loud, Nessie. Please remember next time. It will help all of us."

"Ya… I'm sorry." I say.

And with that I was left to be with Jacob who was still snoring away. Ahh, good ol' reliable Jake! I quietly chuckle.

I could hear them argue whether it was a good idea to let Jacob sleep in the same bed as me. I wasn't too worried. The fact that they were arguing about me and Jake was normal, but I heard the word "imprint" in almost every sentence. I was mystified. _What did the dream have to do with imprints? Oh well, I'll ask Jake this morning perhaps. _

I go and get new sheets to replace the soaked ones. Gross! I lay back in my bed on clean sheets and Jacob's warmth surrounds me once again.


	4. Dreams

**Dreams - Chapter 4**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Good Morning Jake!" I tried to wake him as nicely as I could.

"Good Morning Nessie." Jake said groggily.

"Esme has breakfast all ready for us downstairs." As if he couldn't smell it!

He yawned and put a pillow back on his face and tried to go back to sleep.

"Aren't you coming down with me?" I asked in a pleading voice.

"Sure, sure." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

When we went downstairs, we were surprised that Tanya's clan was already here.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

"Wow! Look at you Nessie! You've grown so much more!" Kate remarked. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

I blushed at all the attention, even though I should be used to it by now.

Grandpa came up and started to discuss some things with them, saving me from any more embarrassment. I was intrigued with what they might say. Jacob stayed by me.

"So you know that we are uncertain of what Aro's presence means. It can either be a fight to keep Renesmee, or he must have proof with his own eyes that she indeed is continually growing."

"Like always, we are behind whatever you decide to do." Eleazar said which made Carlisle smile.

I feel my stomach growling now, so I run into the kitchen. Jacob follows.

"Grandma Esme, can I have some breakfast now?"

She laughed a small, polite laugh then said, "Of course! I thought I made all this food for the birds when you guys didn't show up!" Jake and I chuckled.

Usually I eat very politely – full of manners, but I was just so hungry that I piled the food into my mouth as fast as I could – just like Jake. I even fought over the last piece of bacon with him. Unfortunately, I can't resist those cute puppy eyes of his. It wasn't until I finished eating that I saw everyone stare at me in disbelief. _Oh…oops._ Dad laughed and the room joined him.

After we were done eating, I wanted to ask Jake what an imprint _really_ is. I know that, when I was younger, my parents told me that Jacob would always be there for me as a brother or a best friend. It sounded fine to me then, but now I was wondering if they didn't tell me the whole truth. It just felt like something was missing.

"Jacob, do you want to go down to the beach?"

"Sure, sure! Whatever you want, Nessie."

We walked hand-in-hand, smiling and chatting the entire way there. Once we did get there, we sat on the beach over looking the ocean. His face grew more worried. He could probably tell what I was going to ask him.

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"What's an imprint? I mean, what _really_ is it?"

I could tell his face grew from shock to anger and then to confusion.

"Nessie, you're still _too_ young. Maybe in a year or two…"

I cut him off, "Stop with the 'I'm too young' crap and tell me!"

"Nessie, please understand…" his voice was very sad and quiet.

"I'm not too young Jake. I'll show you!" So I showed him my dream from last night. When I pulled away, I couldn't tell how he was reacting to it. Anger? Happiness? Sadness? Confusion?_ Ugh!_ _Too bad I don't have mind reading._

"Jake! Jacob! Talk to me! Please!" He just sat there silently.

After some time to let it absorb, I guess, he replied "I…had…no…idea."

I was utterly confused. I just kept staring at him, hoping he'd say something more. He didn't. Instead, he cupped my face with his gentle, hot hands and kissed me on the lips. _Me!_ I was so happy I touched his forehead and replayed it for him. He smiled.

He explained a lot more to me- how we were destined to always be together and no matter if I chose him for my husband or not, he would be there for me. He also told me how he felt when I was born. Mom had said something about her and Jake's past was intricate. I wondered what that meant and he told me. I was shocked. _Him and mom? Eww! _ He told me that it was just a crush and never anything more though, which helped comfort me a little about the situation, yet it still took some time to soak in. I just can't believe that! But he also told that because fate knew mom would have me, it made Jake stay closer and closer to her.

I still wondered about dreams though. Could he control them?

"So, does the imprint on me mean that you can interfere with my dreams?" I asked very curiously.

"Hah" he laughed, "I wish."

I snuggled with him, happy that this imprint he had on me was a little bit clearer.

"So, what do you think about my dream?"

"Well, it's kind of disturbing, but yet flattering," We both laughed.

After a long look out at the ocean he says to me, "You're the only one for me Nessie." He smiled and I blushed.

I was totally dumbfounded – _What do I say to that?? _I tried to form words, any words, but nothing.

"You okay Nessie?" I could tell he was concerned with my lack of words. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have unloaded all that on you." He said in a very sad voice, like he was regretting what he just said. I had to say something to change that!

"It's okay, really! I'm glad you did Jake. I'm just not sure what to say right now." I chuckled and he joined in.

The moment was just too perfect! As soon as we were in a mile radius of the main house, dad comes out and yells at Jacob, obviously knowing what he had said and my reply to it.

"Jake! She's still so young!" Dad snarled at him, then turned to me, "You'll have plenty of time to make up your mind about him young lady."

By now, everyone was aware of the circumstance and was out listening to us.

"But dad!" I whined.

"No! Go to your room. Now!" he practically screamed. I could feel Jasper relaxing everyone.

I did as he said, but slowly. I heard Jake try to calm him down and looked back.

"Edward, we've went over this _so_ many times! You can see that my thoughts are pure."

"Yes," he sighed, "I guess they are…" He turned towards me_ Uh oh_. "Young lady, I don't want you to do anything to change that. I've listened to your dreams from your head. I don't like them." he said in disgust.

I blushed. Emmett saw it and started his barreling laugh, which made me blush even more furiously.

Tonight was basically the same as last. Jacob slept in my bed with me and I dreamt the same intoxicating dream. This time I could see the reason behind it. I dreamt of my wedding.

It looked beautiful with the large number of white roses and candles everywhere. Everyone who knew me was sitting, waiting for me to come down the aisle. I even saw Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil! I've only seen pictures of them because mom says going there and seeing her was too risky for everyone.

My dress was so long I had a hard time walking, yet it was so elegant. It was white, A-cut, and strapless. It clung to my body and made me feel so beautiful! No doubt, Alice had this dress custom made and tailored for me. My long train was being held by her and Rosalie as my dad walked me down the aisle. Dad had the proudest grin on his face.

Then I spotted Jacob. Whoa! Jake's in a suit? _Wow_. He looked even more gorgeous than I remember. _Is that even possible?_ He caught my eyes and gave me his signature all teeth smile. I was about to faint. _Could this be my future?_ But all of a sudden, the entire Volturri coven came in and killed everyone. Everyone except me! But why?

They took me back to their dungeon in Italy and told me to choose between joining them or be killed. I didn't even have to think about the answer. So I told them to kill me. There was no point to living in a world without anyone who loves you. Family _is_ everything and the Volturri are definitely no family. They are just a bunch of murderers and will never change.

They accepted my decision and the moment before my "execution", I woke up from that horrible dream and sat up.

_Did I scream_? I wait a few moments. _Nope, good_. I lie back down, kiss Jacob lightly to make sure I don't wake him up, and go back to bed. _Hopefully no more nightmares tonight._


	5. Back Again

**Back Again- Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

The next morning at breakfast, Alice got another vision. It showed her that they were very close by now and Aro had brought Alec and Jane with him. I called everyone together so that Alice could tell everyone and then we could "strategize."

Everyone sat at the table impatiently. After Alice was done talking. Some were even more confused now then before.

"Why Alec and Jane?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. If they meant to attack, wouldn't they have brought a whole lot more people? People who would stand a chance against Bella?" Alice said, obviously nerved that she couldn't foresee the outcome.

"Yes. Perhaps they really do not want to fight, but everyone, be prepared for the worst." Carlisle quickly added.

Time was creeping by slowly, everyone just waiting. Every minute seemed to cause more agony to everyone. About an hour later, we heard footsteps coming from the forest.

"Everyone, get ready - it's them." Edward said.

"Now no one jump to conclusions until we are sure why they have come!" Carlisle said directly to Edward.

We all just waited on the porch for them to come. Edward and I hid Renesmee behind ourselves. Jacob was inside the house, giving him room to shift if needed and the advantage of a surprise attack.

"Well hello again, Carlisle." Aro said.

"Hello Aro."

"I suppose you would like to know why we came today." _Of course we would!_

"I have a theory or two." remarked Carlisle.

Aro laughed. "Yes, I suppose you would. Anyways, even though you had so many witnesses to see the child's growth, I, excuse me – we, would personally like to see the child." He looked at me and Edward.

Jacob came out of the house.

"Ah, I see you are still friends with the dog. How peculiar." After a while he continued, "So my dear friends, shall we see this hybrids growth?"

No one moved – still unsure of the intentions.

He looked at me and said, "I am sure Alec and Jane will act properly. Don't worry now, especially since I'm sure you have your shield around all you family, Bella." A low hiss escaped me. "We have no intention of hurting the girl. We just need to see how much she's grown."

**Renesmee's POV**

I was weary, but knew that they were here because of me and wouldn't leave until they saw me. I'm sure they'd use force if I didn't willingly face them.

Dad grimaced at that thought.

_It'll be fine dad. He said he wouldn't hurt me. Plus, we have mom who'll keep me safe._ I told him in my head.

Again he grimaced, but inched away from mom giving Aro and them barely enough room to see me.

Jane and Marcus gasped.

"Ahh! Hello Renesmee! My, have you grown!" Aro remarked.

"You've seen her, now leave." Dad snarled.

"My, Edward. I haven't even talked to her yet. Where are your manners?" A hiss came from him and mom. "There's no need for that." Now he faced me. "Renesmee, can you come closer so that I can fully see how much you've grown, please?"

I pushed forward very wearily, so I was in front of mom and dad.

"You look so much like your parents." He glanced back at them. "So have you tried to see if you had any other talents than that of communication? I'm sure you must have wondered."

"No, sadly I have not." _I only wish that I had another talent_.

"Hmm. I'm surprised you haven't formed any type of shield like your mother. I was so sure you would!"

"Really?" He thought that? I was intrigued.

"Oh, yes. I was almost certain you would receive some sort of shield powers. You received a sort of communication like your father. So I assumed. I was wrong though, I see."

"Yes, you were." Dad said angrily. "Are you done with the interrogation now?"

Why did he ask? Didn't he already know the answer? Hmm. Perhaps he's just being kind enough to ask aloud.

Aro laughed. "I can see you are very impatient Edward. Yes, I am done for now, but perhaps Alec and Jane have a few questions for her."

I was afraid what Jane could. I was afraid she might try it on me, but then jasper calmed me down and I remembered mom's shield.

When I looked at them, they still seemed to be shocked. I'm sure looking at something they couldn't imagine ever exist doesn't help with that…. Anyways, they just continued to stare for what seemed to be forever. Jane looked she was giving me a death stare. Thankfully mom was shielding me!

I really didn't expect any of them to ask me questions, so I started to go by Jacob. Suddenly, Alec spoke up.

"Wait…please." I turned around and faced him. "Could I…uh…see what living with dogs is like?" I could tell he was a little embarrassed by his question.

"No problem!" I told him. Slowly, I walked up to him and touched his forehead, happily to give him pictures of all the good moments with me and Jacob and the pack. I also showed him what it's like when I'm around vampires, mortals, _and_ shape-shifters at the same time. When I took my hand off, he starting laughing!

After he regained his serious attitude, which was only minutes later, Jane spoke up.

_I_ was shocked. Everyone stared at her. Never had I heard her voice before. It was quiet, but instantly commanded attention.

"I would like to ask something." She stated.

"Yes?" _What could she possibly want to know?_ I was curious.

"Well, we all know that you're part vampire and part human. So what do you eat? I mean do you hunt?"

I had to laugh. Relieved would be the feeling right now. This visit wasn't meant to harm me at all, just to fill in curiosity that had overwhelmed them. Jane frowned which took me back to her question.

"Well, I do drink blood, but always animal blood." I had to make sure they heard that. "Usually I hunt with my family or Jacob." I added.

"So you don't eat human food."

"Actually, I do. Grandma Esme makes me meals everyday that are very delicious!"

Jane frowned again. This would be quite common I assumed and smirked at that.

Over time many questions have been asked by mostly Alec and Jane. Aro seemed content on listening to my answers. The questions seemed to start out very simple, only having a simple yes or no answer. Eventually, they became more complex and personal - requiring me to think heavily about my answer. Grandpa and dad helped me out in some of the harder questions. I started to

"Hold on Renesmee. One last question…." Aro said. Everyone looked at him.

"No! Absolutely not!" Dad snapped. Emmett and Rosalie held him back while Jasper and mom calmed him down. This made me so scared of the question, I started shaking.

"Let's see what she has to say first Edward." He looked back at me. "Would you like to see Italy Renesmee?" _Did he think I was so stupid?! _I knew fully what that question meant. He wanted me to join the Volturri! _Yes, my family gets on my nerves at times, but I would never leave them! _I saw my dad relax a little from hearing my mind.

I look straight at Jacob – he looks at me. I blush. _Especially because of Jacob! I know he wouldn't survive without me - I could never do that to him._

"So? What do you say?" Aro asked me once again.

"No thank you, Aro. Nice of you to offer, but I would like to stay here with my family and friends."

"I see you are very…happy with them." He sighed. "This is still very strange to me - especially with how the shape-shifter looks at you." I blushed, hoping he didn't notice. Too bad. He did, and took it for what it really meant. "Ahh! The truth behind your decision! I see, yet am confused." He glances back and forth from me to Jacob and back to me. I heard a guffaw and gasp come from Marcus and Jane. They probably couldn't and won't ever understand our relationship. I had to giggle a little bit. A few people from behind joined me.

Dad and Mom were sick of them, and so was I, and so started hissing. Soon enough every one else joined in.

"Well I can see we are no longer welcome here." _Hah! He could say that again. _"Our purpose here is finished." he nodded his head as in a command for Marcus and Jane to start leaving. "Good bye, Carlisle. Until we meet again." And with that they were gone.

Once we could no longer hear their footsteps on the forest floor, we all relaxed at once. Jasper laughed because he could feel it.

We walked inside of the house. Jacob and I sat on the couch together – me nestled in his arms. But I couldn't help but wonder. _What was the "purpose" of the visit that Aro had possibly finished? Acknowledge that I grew and ease their curiosity? Make sure that I had no secret talent waiting to destroy them with?_ I looked at dad and he nodded. _Weird_, _but why would they possibly want me to join their coven?" _ He motioned for me to come into his study. I started to unwrap myself from Jacob's arms.

"What are you doing, Nessie?" He asked.

"I'm just gonna go talk to dad, ok?"

"Okay."

I entered his study and closed the door even though I'm sure everyone can hear.

"You have a remarkable talent of having everyone trust you. You have a presence that can't be ignored."

"Really?" I asked doubting what he just said.

"You are much more powerful than you know, Renesmee. When you reach full growth we will see your true talent's potential, I'm sure. Aro knows this as well and wants that advantage. He thought that since you were a teenager with hormones and emotional changes, you might want to get away from us; you know, teenage rebellion. He was going to persuade you that you were sick of our over protective, over barring ways - whatever might appeal in your mind.

"Why didn't he"

"You looked straight at Jacob when you thought of your future. He put that together with the way Jacob took his place beside you and never looked away from your eyes. Aro is smart. He's read a lot and knows about folklore. He understood what imprinting was and how it happened; he just never imagined that a werewolf could imprint on a vampire. Then again, you looked into Jacob's eyes and he saw how deep your relationship was with him." He stumbled on the last few words. I blushed, which I know didn't help him. Anyways, he regained his composure. "He realized that his attempts were futile. Jacob would follow you wherever you went until either you or him die. Aro is one of the…peacekeepers of Volturri, you could say. He doesn't want to kill unless it is in his advantage. He knows killing Jacob isn't worth it because our family is so closely knit. He remembered how the Volturri were out numbered when you were just a baby." He took a deep breath and let it out – probably for dramatic effect. Then after a short silence he said, "I hate to say it, but I'm glad Jacob imprinted on you."

My mind raced with questions. _What? Where did that come from? When I was just a year younger, you absolutely hated when I was with him! Now all of a sudden you're glad he can't keep his eyes off me?? _I was fully aware he was reading my mind.

"Yes." And with that he left. I was happy.


	6. A New Light on Things

**Chapter 6**

**Renesmee's POV**

Grandpa and the rest of the family were talking to Eleazar's coven.

"Thank you so much for coming Eleazar."

"No problem at all! I'm kind of disappointed that we weren't able to do anything though."

Grandpa laughed. "I'm just glad they didn't mean for it to turn into a fight."

"Yes, we all are." mom said.

After lots of talking, hugging, and saying their good byes, they took off. By the time everything settled down, it was dark outside and I was mentally exhausted from the day. All I could think about was going to sleep.

"Jacob?" I called out.

"Right here, Nessie." He said as he wrapped his muscular arms around my waist.

I smiled and relaxed some more. I yawned, probably from too much relaxing! Jake saw and picked me off my feet, took me to my room, then tucked me in. I didn't care that I was still in a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers; I was just too tired to care. Jake got ready and got beside me. That's all I cared about – that I was close to him. Our bodies moved closer together until I was totally engrossed in his body heat. He kissed me goodnight then dozed off. If I could count on anything, it would be that his body heat was the only thing that would release all other feelings and allow me to sleep almost instantly.

I dreamt of all the events that occurred in less than 24 hours. I learned so much – Jacob would never leave me and how much I really loved him. It never deemed to me a question of how much he loved me, but I sometimes wondered: _in what way did he love me? A friend? Sister? Or a lover?_ I was hoping it would be lover, but was unsure what he meant earlier.

I remembered how Aro and my father say something about my true potential. Like how I might get something like mom's shield or reverse of that. Maybe it wasn't that at all, but a unique talent! What was it dad said…"You are more powerful than you know." That just made me mad! _Was he aware of something I could do, yet I didn't know? Is that even possible? I wonder...what if I could read thoughts like dad? I know I can put thoughts into people…but it'd be like the opposite! But how do I know? Hmmm. _I had an idea. I woke up, turned over to face Jacob. Maybe I could try to read what he was dreaming. I contemplate – _I might wake him and that would cause _way_ too much embarrassment, or I might not be able to see anything and just waste time that I could use to sleep _or _I _would _be able to see what he's dreaming!_

I guess I was way too curious and wanted to see what would happen.

I touched his forehead, careful to make sure he didn't wake up. _Ugh! Nothing!_ So I took my hand off him. _Well, it didn't wake him the first time so… _This time, a foreign sensation occurs – I'd explain it as kind of like tugging a rope – but along with it a blur forms! I gasp with excitement. _What_ was _that? _I try again a few more times – each decreasing how blurry the picture is because I am more familiar with the accompanying sensation. Each time, I thought my blood was going to pop out of me I was so excited! With the adrenaline rushing, it was hard to focus on his dream.

I get a full picture. _Wow, this is awesome! _The first thing I notice is the La Push beach. I could recognize it anywhere since it was like a second home. _No surprise really, he loves it here and misses his old pack_. Then I see Quil and Claire. She's all grown up and beautiful with curves and everything! _How I wish I had curves_….

She and Quil were cuddled on the beach. _Awww!_ This was great, but…._Where is Jake? This is his dream after all. Hmmm._ I didn't see him anywhere, but then the picture quickly changed to Jake snuggling with someone in front of a fireplace. _How romantic_. Soon they became very affectionate and each kiss lasted longer and grew with intensity. _I can't take this! _I take my hand off of him and regain my composure._ Who is this woman?! Who in the world would Jake kissing like that?? Didn't he say he loved me?? _It made me wonder about the other day._ Did he lie to me or did he just mean love like as a family's love? _I had to find out who it was. Curiosity was killing me! I put my hand back on him one last time. Now, I got a good look at who it was. _It's me!! Jake's kissing me!!_ I get a good look at myself. _I have curves and everything! I can't believe how…_sexy_ I look! _I'm kind of disappointed that it's not me as I am now, but still, _It's me!! Uh-oh, did I scream in my head again from excitement? _I wait a minute; nothing._ Good! _I want to see how the dream goes, but really, do I? Dad can see whatever I've thought about. _I think I better not_, so I remove my hand.

_Wow! That was amazing! Should I tell the others? What am I thinking! Alice probably knows what I can do by now. _I silently laugh. My mind starts to ponder the concept of being able to enter a person's mind. The only thing is, is that I'll have to get search for that odd sensation I get. It's not at all like how I communicate with others. That's just my basic instinct and is very natural for me.

_Well, that's enough for tonight. I'll need lots of sleep to be able to explain to everyone and probably test my talent out even more. _With that I lightly kiss Jacob and go back to sleep.

I awake to someone shaking me – gently, but enough that I notice and wake up. I slowly open my eyes, still tired from last night and sit up.

"Good Morning Ja..." I start to reply without seeing who it really was. "Oh! Alice! Is something wrong? Where's Jacob?" I was utterly bewildered to why Alice would be waking me up. Then I remembered – last night. _Ugh, she did see me_. I moaned.

"Nothing's wrong and Jake is in the dining room with Esme." She waited for a reply but I didn't say anything. Instead I lay back in bed. "Oh come on, Nessie! It's noon and you haven't told anyone yet!"

I groaned, "Do I have to?"

"I can't keep it a secret anymore, it's _sooo_ hard! I already have your outfit picked out. Put in on and get ready! Esme has your breakfast, well brunch now, ready. Come on, wake up!"

_Well, I have to wake up some time or another_. I slowly get up and out of bed.

"Hurry up! Edward's about to know! I made him promise to stay out of our heads until you tell us what it is you can do!

"Really?" I asked, not convinced.

"I have my ways." We laughed.

I did as I was told. I hurried to undress and put on the outfit then let Rosalie and Alice to do my hair and makeup. I would've gladly let them cut it so it didn't take so long to do, but they just looked at me like I was insane. Usually this is the longest part in getting ready, but today even _they _were in a hurry to know my secret and so it only took a short time. _Secret – it feels nice to actually have one, even though it won't last long._

When they're done primping me, we go into the dining room. Alice calls everyone and in what seemed a split-second, everyone was there.

They all just stared at me, waiting for me to talk. When I didn't, Jasper spoke up.

"So what's this about, Nessie? Alice has been going crazy ever since last night!"

I sighed, no point in postponing the inevitable. "Well, I'm just gonna tell you..."

"Good. I can figure out whether I like this _secret _or not." Dad said sourly.

"Ok, well…" I paused.

"For goodness sake, spit it out Nessie! You're killing me!" Alice yelled.

Shocked by what she said, even though I knew it wasn't true, I continued.

"I think I can enter people's minds. See what they see." Right then I had mixed emotions- I was incredibly sad to lose my only secret, but I also new how embarrassing the questions could be.

"How?" Grandpa asked very curiously.

"Well, I was thinking about what dad and Aro said. You know…how I'm more powerful than what I know. So, I tried to test that theory. I remembered what you said, grandpa, about no ones mind being able to keep me out, so I wondered if I could somehow reverse how my communication talent works. Instead of letting me see what I'm thinking, it's them letting me see what they're thinking!"

"Interesting and well thought out. But how are you certain Nessie? Did you test your idea on someone and figured out that it worked?" Grandpa asked, again curiosity flowing through his body.

"Well…last night…" My words drifted off.

"You saw in my head Nessie!" Jacob exploded.

Immediately, I felt my cheeks blush. Not long after, tears started to pour down my face. _How could I have hurt him? I'm so stupid!_

"I'm so sorry, Jake!" I couldn't keep myself from crying.

"Jacob, settle down! She didn't hurt you or expose any secrets…yet." Dad said in a grin.

He didn't listen; he just bolted out of the house.

Mom came up to me and hugged me tight. "This is great Renesmee! Would you like to practice on any of us? I'm sure we'd all like to help you out!"

"Well, since you offered…" I was curious to just what everyone thought.

Everyone let me inside of their head. It took me a couple tries for each person, but I eventually got it. Mom was thinking about dad and dad thought about her. _Wow…that's original. _I thought, heavy with sarcasm. Emmett head was, by far, the most disturbing because he thought about his relations with Rosalie. I quickly got out of his head – far too uncomfortable for me. Alice thought about shopping and Rosalie thought about herself. Carlisle thought about a surgery he was waiting to perform and Esme wished for a garden that actually grew fresh vegetables and fruit since anything she touches in plant form seems to die. _Wow, how unoriginal they all are! _Jasper's mind was the most interesting. He was thinking of what war was the most interesting in the history of America. Also, I could actually feel the emotions of everyone in the room!

I was glad to practice, but I felt saddened because Jake was mad at me. I ran up to my room and started to weep._ We've never fought before! Why now?_

**Jake's POV**

I ran out, not caring in the world. I needed a good run to get my head clear, but of course as soon as I shifted, there was Leah. I didn't care though, I just ran as fast and far as I could.

_Hey Jacob, why aren't you with Nessie?_ Leah asked while catching up to me.

_I just can't take it! How could she invade my mind like that! She's becoming more like Edward every day physically and now she's going into people's heads like him! _

_Whoa, slow down. She did what?_

_She went into my mind and saw my dream!_

_She can do that? I thought she could only communicate her thoughts with her hand._

_Apparently, she can do more. She just now found out._

Long, dreading silence.

_And you're mad at her for exploring her talents and finding out who she is? Look, I know I don't like the leeches, but give it a rest. From what I can tell you wayyy overreacted. Plus, you know you can't leave or stay angry with her for long. You might as well get over it._

I sighed. _I know, but still! She went into my mind!_

_Ya, but unless you're hiding something really important from her, you shouldn't worry what she saw!_

_That's the problem._

_You had to imagine it was going to come up sometime…_

_But I didn't want her to know until she was ready!_

_She? Don't you mean you? From what you said a few days ago, she _is_ ready. You're the one who isn't. Jacob, go forgive her. She probably thinks it's all her fault and is sobbing by now. She _is_ related to Bella after all._

_I hate it when you're right…Fine. I'll go back. _

I run back to the Cullen house. _Oh and Leah?_

_Yeah?_

_Thanks._

_No problem._

**Renesmee's POV**

It felt like forever without Jake. I just sat in my bed crying. _How could I do this to him? He doesn't deserve me. _

Then I heard the front door open. I knew it was him. _What should I do? Should I go see him or let him come to me?_ I decided to let him come to me when he's ready.

Only seconds later, he barged right in my room and took me off my bed to give a huge wolf hug. I was in shock. I could see that the rest of the family came to see what was going to happen.

"I'm so…" He didn't even let me finish what I was going to say!

"I forgive you Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

I was ecstatic, happy; every feeling of warmth and comfort I felt right then. I kissed him until dad broke up the moment.

*clears his voice*

"Awww! Puppy love!" Alice remarked. Usually that would've bugged me, but right now, I didn't care.

We separate our lips, but never look away from each other. My mind starts to wander.

Dad scolded me, "Please! Watch what you're thinking, Renesmee!"

"Sorry…"

"Well I'm glad you two are together again. I couldn't stand seeing both of you so miserable!" mom said while Jasper and Alice slip out the door.

"Poor guy; must have been too much for him." Dad laughs and we join him.

Soon enough everyone leaves and goes back to what they were doing. Thankfully, Jake stays with me.

The rest of the day speeds by and night comes quickly. Before long, I'm fast asleep.


	7. First Day

**Chapter 7**

**(4 months later)**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Renesmee! You're going to be late for school if you don't wake up!" Alice yelled at me.

"Sure, sure." And with that I got up and started to get ready. She smiled and glided out the door.

_Hmm. Where's my outfit? _It's not on my bed as usual- _Maybe she misplaced it_ -so I look around my room_._ _Nope, no where._

"Alice! Where's my outfit?"

"Just put something together. You'll look fine!" _She trusted me? I don't even trust myself with fashion. What is she thinking?_

I groaned and went to my closet. _Okay, so nothing formal – comfy and casual – nothing to make me stick out. _I look for a pair of jeans and a plain colored t-shirt. I knew Alice would despise this, but I didn't care so I exited my room.

"Oh, no! Why did you inherit your mom's fashion sense…or lack of? You're not wearing _that_!" Alice remarked as soon as she saw me and took me back into my room. She picked out this amazing striped tunic and paired it with a pair of really cute denim skinny jeans. I loved what she picked out because it showed off my newly formed curves. _Curves! _I was so grateful that the puberty junk was worth the hassle. Once I finished getting dressed, Rose and Alice did my makeup and hair. As they were finishing, I heard mom walking to the door, probably to pull me out and save me from them. _Too late_. When he came in saw me, his jaw dropped

"Is that you Nessie?"

"Who else would it be?" I sarcastically remarked.

"You look beautiful!"

"Thanks!" I said and then kissed her on the cheek.

After, I went downstairs with everyone and ate breakfast.

"So, you excited for your first day of school?" dad asked.

"I can't wait." I said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" He too said sarcastically. "Anyways...we need to go over some things before you leave."

"I know, I know. Cullens are always polite and always call you by your first name."

"And?"

"And …Rosalie and Jasper are siblings with last name of Hale. Emmett, you, Alice, me, and mom are all siblings but we still are the Cullens. We were all adopted by Grandpa and Grandma when our parents died tragically and had no other family members to take us in."

"Very good!" dad remarked.

After dad thoroughly made sure I was ready to go to school, I packed my backpack full of stuff and went to wait out on the porch for Jake to pick me up.

Our relationship hasn't went _anywhere_ in the past few months. It was like time totally took out that piece of my life. We occasionally had a friendly kiss or two but nothing more. It died down from the time he told me about imprinting. I could no longer feel butterflies in my stomach nor blushed every time I looked at him, just some of the time. He no longer slept on my bed with me. Instead he returned to his home in La Push every night. Of course, we still saw each other every day. I don't think either of us could handle if we didn't. Mom and dad made sure that the relationship didn't go anywhere, as well as Jake. He and I had to promise to them that we would and could wait until I was 18. I knew he would keep that promise and didn't push anymore. Giving him time to think, if that's what he really needed. A month ago, when I turned physically mature – and stuck – at age 18. I expected him to take me, but that didn't happen. After that I just flatly gave up on any romantic future with him and went back to being best friends.

Out of my reminiscing, I heard a honk. Of course it was Jacob. It was a new honk though. He recently had enough time to fix up an "old and used" 2004 BMW 530i – one my dad deemed worthy (300 miles on it and a leaky carburetor, *gasp*) and gave it to Jake _as a waiting present_. I scoffed.

He got up and opened the passenger side for me. _Awww, he's always been such a gentleman._ He took my bags and put them in the backseat.

"So you ready for your first day of high school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He laughed, then closed the doors and got in.

We had to go to a different school than Forks though. Mom and dad told me not enough time has passed yet. So we decided to choose the second closest school called Port Angeles High School. There no one would know who we were or what we were for that matter. We could have a fresh start and yet still remain living were we are now -same with Jacob.

In no time at all were we at the school. He's been by dad so long now, that he even drives like him! It would normally take an hour to go there, but with his driving, it was more like 30 minutes. Alice told me to keep my phone on just in case she sees any cops by us as we drive, since he was going about 160. All of my family, including me, calls him a slow driver though. _We like the need for speed_.

By the time we got to school – _ugh, it sounds so weird_ – my family had already beaten us there. They were all using their "conspicuous" cars. So that means dad took the Volvo with mom and Aunt Rosalie drove her bright red convertible. I looked around – almost all the cars there were junky, passed down cars. Of course there were other cars, but I'm sure they were meant to be looked at, unlike ours.

The first thing I noticed were people staring at us. It's a big school – at least 1500 kids in it, I would say. _At least with this many, we won't be the target of everyone's stares_. Boy was I wrong. _I know we're supposedly unbelievable good looking, but this was insane! I can't believe how many people are looking!_

"After a few years, you get used to it and don't notice them anymore."Dad said, of course answering what I was thinking.

"Great…" I sarcastically remarked.

"Ok guys, let's go to the office and pick up schedules." Mom said.

So we go and find the office. First hour: Mrs. Fruders for history with … Jasper. _Great! He can help me a lot! Also, maybe some heated debates! _Second hour: Mr. Rondula for Geometry with … no one.Third hour: Mrs. McBarr for Art Appreciation with … Alice and Rosalie. _Lots of talking about very girly stuff, great… _Then lunch with … everyone, but Jacob. _No! The one thing that I hoped for! _Fourth hour: Mr. Gladys for AP English with … mom. Fifth hour: Ms. Zlestzky for Biology with … dad. _Hah, I remember the stories he told from his old biology class in Forks. _And finally sixth hour: Mr. Payne physical education with … none other than Emmett. _This'll be fun especially with Mr. Payne as a teacher…ugh!_

And so the day started.

_Yup, this is what I thought it'd be like – kids dozing off and boring lectures. _History wasn't all bad though. It was quite enjoyable to be in when the teacher remarked on the significance of the cold wars on America and what happened in it. Jasper knew everything there was on wars and so started to stare out the window. Mrs. Fruders saw that and took it as an offense.

"Are you bored…?" She searched for his name. "Jasper?"

I could tell he certainly was. Instead of answering her question with a simple answer, he answered with another question. "Why do you keep repeating the small details that don't matter at all?"

She looked at him with shock and disbelief

"Well, Jasper, since you obviously know enough about it to know what matters, why don't you teach the class about the cold wars?"

At first I thought he'd just say sorry and that would be that, but he actually stood up in front of the class and started talking about them. He had all the students looking at him in interest as he fully described what it was like. The teacher seemed to be really angry at him. Or perhaps it was jealousy because they actually listened to him. Pretty soon she interrupted him and told him to sit down. When he took his seat, he smiled at me like this was the most fun thing he's done in years. In all truth, it probably was. Soon enough, she began teaching and almost putting everyone back to sleep. _If just first hour is this interesting, I wonder what the day will be like._

Geometry. I really liked math and made dad teach me all he knew. _I could definitely slack off in this class if I wanted to_. If I really wanted a challenging math class, it would be more like Calculus III or IV. I don't know why they had me take Geometry. _O well._

The teacher seemed nice enough and knew what he was talking about. I remembered how to do what he was explaining to all the kids though and finished m homework for the next two days before he even finished his lecture. I saw the kid next to me look at me with disbelief. After the teacher was done, he started talking to me. So far, no one has. I was fine with that, really.

"So you already take this class or something?"

"Not really, I just understand this stuff."

"Cool. By the way, I'm Josh."

"I'm Ness, nice to meet you."

He looked back to his book. I heard him mutter "Double 'S'" or something. I wasn't real sure – _I'll ask everyone at lunch_.

_Time for art appreciation and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose gabbing all through class_._ Fun._

And that's exactly what happened. The only thing is, is that I was in the middle of them. Of course, I talked with them, but still…that doesn't count. They talked all through the slides that Mrs. McBarr had lectured about, making it really difficult to understand the slides. I was even interested in what she had to say! Some of the slides, I've never seen before. _Mental note for next class: don't sit in the middle of them, or better yet, don't sit by them at all. That way I might learn something tomorrow. _

Lunch. _Finally. I'm staving! _I get in the huge line. Kids are cutting and no teacher is stopping it at all! _How am I supposed to eat in thirty minutes when it takes twenty just to get my food! UGH!_

When I do finally get my food, it looks like something that restaurants would throw out for animals. _Gross_. I continue to take it to the table I see everyone at. Of course, we have our own table.

"Great fitting in guys, and how are we supposed to eat this disgusting stuff?"

"We don't. You need to eat. You can't go all day with nothing to eat." dad said.

"Fine…" I said and forced down the disgusting Monday's surprise down my throat, not trying to think what's in it. I had to plug my nose and close my eyes. I heard everyone laughing at me.

"Welcome to school food Ness. Isn't it the best?"

"Oh! Hi Josh! And ya…it tastes _so_ wonderful." I said. Surprised by Josh having the same lunch and also disgusted at the food the kids had to eat.

"Next time get the pizza. It's edible enough you don't need to close your eyes _or_ plug your nose." I chuckle.

"So uh…can I sit with you and…"

"My family – Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Wow big family."

"Ya. We're adopted."

"Oh. So can I sit with you?"

I look around and mom nods. "Sure!" I said, maybe too excited.

We eat. We talk. Josh is actually interesting to be around. I didn't expect to form a friend on the very first day, but whatever, I'm happy. Of course while we were talking, everyone was staring at us and dad was frowning and sighing all the time.

Then the bell rings to signal the end of lunch.

"So what classes do you have next?"

"Umm…Mr. Gladys for AP English, Ms. Zlestzky for Biology, and Mr. Payne for physical education."

"Cool! We have Biology together!" _Oh great, dad can spy on all our conversations. Just great. _"See ya then!" Josh said then left for his class.

"Bye!" Even though I was sad that dad was in the same class as us, I was eagerly awaiting Biology. _Maybe I could get a seat away from him and close to Josh. _

_English. Maybe because it's AP I'll be challenged._ Then I laugh because mom taught me everything there was to know and I even helped her when I was younger with her homework at Dartmouth. _Nevermind…_

The first words out of my mom's mouth were not 'hello, how was your day' but…

"So? Do you like him?" It disgusted me. She looked like a kid standing in a candy store with no money, begging.

"M…Bella! I just met him!" I exclaimed. _Wow…this is what I get for going to school _and_ having class with them! Jeesh!_

"Well, you did introduce him to us… So did he ask you out after lunch?"

"No Bella. We're just friends."

"For now…" She giggled like a little girl. But before I could reply, Mr. Gladys interrupted us to start class.

To summarize the drawn out speech that took the entire hour, he told us that we were going over "The Scarlet Letter" by Nathaniel Hawthorne, Shakespeare's play – Merchant of Venice, and "The Awakening" by Kate Chopin. _The Merchant of Venice I have memorized and could probably teach, but besides that…hmm ok this isn't too bad…at least I haven't read "The awakening" more than once._

Glad to get out of that class, I walked…er ran at a human pace, to Biology. All I wanted to do was sit by Josh before dad got there.

I looked around and saw dad and Josh talking. _Uh oh..._

"Edward! What'd you say to him?" I asked jokingly to lighten the mood. _I'm_ _so mad at you! Why'd you do that! Now he probably thinks I'm some girl with an overprotective family…Thanks, just thanks! _I knew he was listening to what I thought.

"Oh, we were just talking about guy stuff." _Surrrre dad…_

Josh smiled at me and then I forgot about everything.

"So where do you want to sit Josh?"

"Well, we kinda have assigned seats by last name…"

I sighed knowing dad would sit by me no matter what, "Well what's your last name?"

"D'Alessio. Is it somewhat close to yours?" I heard lots of hope and snickered a little.

"Ya! Mine's Cullen. Maybe we'll be lucky and be able to sit by each other!"

"Cool!"

As it turns out, we did sit next to each other. At the same table even! Dad still was close by, but at the table left of us. We started talking right where we left off in the cafeteria. I never noticed how blue his eyes were. They reminded me of the blue sky during the day. His hair was a dirty blonde and the way it was formed – trying to form a spike on his head – was cute. He had broad shoulders and you could definitely tell he worked out. Other than admiring how he looked, I learned that he was the captain of the wrestling team, is a pretty good student, and loves skateboarding.

When the teacher started the lesson, she explained that we would be studying respiration, photosynthesis, and then start into genetics. _Could be worse…like blood typing_. I saw dad smile and nod once to agree. I laughed silently, but my shoulders still allowed Josh to wonder what I had thought. I just told him I'm glad that we're not learning blood typing because I have a fear of blood. _Hah!_

Class had gone better than I imagined. I didn't think I'd get chastised by dad, but just in case, I found myself running out of the class really fast – forgetting to say goodbye to Josh.

Gym, P.E, whatever you call it, was next. I ran into the locker rooms expecting to change my clothes, but the female instructor told me we didn't have to. _Darn, I really wanted to kick some human butt today!_ I ran back to the gym, saw Emmett, and then stood next to him secretly hoping he wouldn't say anything about Josh. _What am I thinking…he's the worst one!_

"So you got a boyfriend Nessie?"

"Nope, just a friend. That's it."

"Hah. Ya… for now." He remarked. I got so angry with him I started turning red. I wanted to beat him up, or at least try to…

"Whoa there Nessie. Take it easy. You can kill me back home if you want. Well, actually you'll want to kill us all, I'm sure. Especially since I heard from Rose that Alice had a vision about you and Josh.

"What!? UGH!"

"You don't even want to know?" He seemed surprised.

"I'll know soon enough…" I dreaded what she could've seen.

Coach Payne told us that we'd be playing co-ed tennis for a while. Then he called out the teams.

"Freddy, Justin, Patricia, Edna against Daryl, Gabe, Liz, Morgan. Go to the first court." _Hey, maybe I'll be able to beat him if I don't get on his team! "_Brad, Emmett, Hannah, Maria against Greg, Cameron, Kayla, Renesmee. Second court." _Ha-hah!_ Then he listed off the other two teams.

My team looked quite different. Greg had platinum blond hair and dark blue eyes and dressed like a prep. Cameron had brown hair and glasses and didn't dress in any certain manner – probably a nerd or geek. Kayla looked different than anyone I've seen before. I was intrigued by her. She had straight, long, black hair and dark eyes, almost black too. She had lots of piercings all over her face and a tattoo on her forearm with a dragon and circling a name. The all black she wore made her incredibly pale skin pop out. Not as pale as mine, but paler than a normal human. What did I hear today? Umm I think Goth is it, but I'm not sure. One thing they all had in common was a frown, making it obvious that they didn't want to be here. And then there was me. I heard almost everyone whisper to each other that I look like a supermodel, so I'll say that describes me. Plus, I had a smile on my face because I knew we had a chance to beat Emmett! I had to do something – a pep talk, see if that works. I need to win!

So I gave them the super quick minute long pep talk. It seemed to put a smile to the guys' faces at least. So now we, well most of us, were ready to smash some skulls. Not literally of course. Well, onto the courts we go.

So by the 10th point that Emmett's team scored, we were losing miserably. Emmett just kept grinning at me like 'You really thought you were going to win. To me? Hah.' and of course I knew he was right, but still, my team had a chance, and still does. We just can't let them get to twenty-one.

I was surprised how much Cameron was really into it. This time, he gave the needed pep talk. Apparently he wants to win just as much. _Maybe to impress Hannah, since he couldn't stop looking at her the entire game. _I silently laugh.

Whatever made him do it, I didn't care. The next game we whooped butt thanks to him. Everyone seemed to play like their life depended on it. I was so happy that we won!! Not by much (21-18), but we still won over Emmett! That made my day, if nothing else.

When the bell rang to dismiss us, I ran towards the cars and soon found Jacob. He looked to be waiting for me. I had to laugh at the fact that there were many girls around him, yet he didn't give them the time of day. Then Josh broke my sight of him.

"Hey Josh!"

"Hey Ness." He looked to where I was staring. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Oh, no. We're just really good friends."

"Ok, well I just wanted to say bye."

"Um, well, good bye then."

"See you tomorrow then Ness!" He ran towards his bus. I waved. Then continued walking towards Jacob. He looked to be confused.

"First day and already you have a boyfriend?"

"No! Why does everyone keep thinking that! Jeesh!" He laughed. Quickly, I got in the car and closed the door as hard as I could, but careful not to brake it.

It felt like forever, but really was only fifteen minutes before we were out of the school parking lot.


	8. One Step forward

**Chapter 8**

**Jacob's POV**

Once we got out of the parking lot, I had to do something about he horrible silence. I know she said to drop the subject, but I was just too curious.

"So who was that kid?"

"Josh. He's in a couple of my classes. He's really nice and has lots to say." She seemed to smile whenever she said his name which made my stomach turn a little.

"Well, I'm glad you made a friend."

"Me too. I thought I'd be with Alice and them all the time."

"Really, though, is that all he is?"

She looked at me with confusion. "Of course, why?"

"Well, you seem happier than you usually do, and that's saying something."

"So I can't be really, really happy?"

"Well…" She got me there so I quickly changed the subject. "How was school?"

"It was great! Uncle Jasper was arguing with the history teacher and had to teach our class a little about the cold war. It was really funny because the teacher was shocked at how much he knew. Oh and in art history, I got all the gossip from Rosalie and Alice. They wouldn't even shut up for a minute. And the best thing? I was in the middle." I laughed. I could surely see Nessie plugging her ears and hoping that they'd just shut up.

"So what about class with your parents? How was that?"

"English with mom was fine, except I had to constantly say that nothing ahs happened or will happen between me and Josh. She doesn't believe me. Actually, no one believes me." I won't argue with that.

"Oh, and guess what? Class with dad was just great….not. So we had assigned seats in Bio by last name and Josh got to sit next to me. He was ecstatic, but I didn't like it. Dad always butts into my conversations with people." I laugh because it's just too true.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot the best thing that happened!"

"What?"

"I beat Emmett at a game of tennis in school today!"

"Wow! Congrats Nessie! But you're sure he didn't let you win?"

"Hey! No making me doubt my awesome skills!"

I laugh. "Okay."

The rest of the car ride, me and Nessie talked some more. It didn't take too long before we reached the Cullen house.

"Glad to see you survived your first day, Nessie."

"Yah, me too. It was a lot better than how I expected it to go." I smile.

We get out of the car and go into the Cullen's house. Immediately as we entered, all the others were there waiting to know how Nessie's day went. As she was showing everyone how it went, I had to talk to Edward and Bella about me and Nessie's relationship.

"Hey, um can I talk to you Bells?" Edward already knows why….

"Sure thing, Jake."

Carlisle allows us use of his office as a sort of meeting place.

"Okay, so here it goes," I know sooner is better than later, in all cases. I know that he already has the answer, but still, I want to say it out loud.

"Yes, well get on with it then Jake." Edward replies.

"I want to ask your permission to date Nessie." Whew, got that out.

Silence. Not what I was expecting. Maybe violence or a simple answer, but not silence.

Edward starts laughing. "It would be nice, but no, I won't kill you yet. I may not be happy about it, but I knew this would come soon enough. I'm only glad that you came to me for permission. And for the answer, I will allow you to date Renesmee, but certain restrictions will apply."

"Sure, sure."

"Good. The most important thing is virtue." Oh great, sex talk, fun… Edward laughs again. "Traditional manners will remain. To put it bluntly, no sex until you're married and to be married, you will come to us for our blessing first." _Okay, that's reasonable, tough with the no sex part, but reasonable. _

"Secondly, please don't make out in the presence of either me or Bella. We already have short amount of time with her left and don't want you two consistently reminding us." I laugh.

"First, we just want Nessie to be happy and loved. If you ever do something to hurt her – either physically or emotionally – you will be hurt. That is a guarantee." _Yup, knew that had to be coming._

"Okay, I can agree to those terms. Plus, you know I'd never do anything to hurt her. Anyways, so you're sure she feels the same way? I know I've been a little distant to her, but I want that to change."

"I'm positive. Now go before I change my mind."


	9. Preparations

Chapter 9 - Preparation

JPOV

I run to Nessie as soon as I can. Before I reach her though, Alice comes up to me.

"Finally! I really can't believe you've waited this long! But really? That movie? Why?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Whatever. I can't see you or her so I'll have to shop for the both of you and-"

"Alice!" I cut her off "Let me ask Nessie before you start making all of the arrangements, jeesh. And don't shop for me – I don't need anything even if you think I do."

"Oops, sorry. Now hurry up! I need to take Nessie shopping!" I laugh. Nessie has always been another pawn in her shopping scheme. Just like Bella, she hates everything to do with shopping.

I continue to run towards Nessie. She was beating the guys at Rock band and as usual she was singing. Emmett was playing the guitar and Jasper was playing the drums. Jasper probably felt all my nerves and anxiety and knew something was up, so he paused the game.

"Jasper, why'd you do that?! I was in the middle of my solo!" She follows Jasper's eyes. "Oh! Hey Jake! You want to join?"

"Um, no thanks…actually I'd like to talk to you _alone_." Very much stressing the word alone.

"Okay, I guess."

We walk outside the house.

"Look Nessie, there's something I want to ask you."

"Okay…"

"Look. I really like you and want to be more than friends if you agree. So…um…will you go out with me on Saturday?"

Moment of silence. _Oh man, what if she says no?_

"I mean, it's just a date. We can go out to dinner and catch a movie or whatever you want to do." All of a sudden a huge smile appeared. In seconds, she was hugging me.

"Of course I will!"

_Whew_. I hugged her back.

Alice comes running and screaming out of the house towards us. _So much for the _alone_ part… _She grabs Nessie and heads toward the garage. She didn't have time to refuse the inevitable before they were in the car, off to go shopping.

RPOV

Alice! Why do we have to go shopping? I have so many clothes as it is now! I'm sure I could find something….

You have every type of outfit except for date outfits! I can't believe I didn't see it coming sooner; must have been a spur of the moment type of thing. But anyways, how are you feeling? Nervous? Happy? Oh I wish Jasper was here!

"Um, a little of everything, probably. I'm super excited to go, yet really nervous about the date. But why did it take him so long, and why today? Why not a few months ago when I was trying to show him how I felt about him?!" I asked her impatiently for an answer.

"One little answer, Nessie. Guys are complicated. Also, I think he was jealous of that new Josh friend of yours. It pushed him a little and made him realize that he couldn't live without you. Oh, and he had to go to your father first. Not an easy topic of conversation to have with him if you ask me..." And then I drowned out the rest of what she was saying. Eventually it just sounded like blah blah blah. What I couldn't get out of my head was that she said Jacob couldn't live without me. Me! Before I could go on, she interrupted me.

"Nessie! Earth to Nessie!"

"Oh sorry, Alice."

"That's okay, it's a lot to handle. Anyways, we're here."

And so the torture came. She made me go to every store in a 5 mile radius of Port Angeles. She had me try on ridiculous outfits that I would never wear like a tight fitting, red strapless dress with stiletto heals.

"I'd love to see daddy's face if Jacob ever saw me in this." I say chuckling and she joins in.

"Hmmm, yes, but it does long gorgeous on you!" I couldn't deny that, but no way would I wear this…at least not on a first date.

So after, oh, 5 hours of shopping, Alice had a vision about what the perfect outfit was. We then spent the rest of the day looking for that exact out fit. Only three hours later and in another city, did we find what she saw. When I tried it on though, I had to agree. It was the perfect outfit! It consisted of a turquoise tunic with gold embroidery on it, a cute khaki skirt, golden flats, and beautiful handmade turquoise jewelry. The top had Native American symbols around the collar and bottom of it. What made it perfect, was the wolf that was plastered on the front. It was dark brown and looked almost like Jacob's wolf form. It was just amazing! I paraded around in it for some time, getting the feel for it. The sales lady also agreed with both of us that it looked amazing on me. All of their opinions are great, but there was really only one I was looking forward to…


	10. The Date

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight characters. I only use them for my entertainment purposes. (Not in that way, you sick minded people!) **_

**Chapter 10 – The Date**

**Saturday**

**NPOV**

"How much longer, Alice?" I whined impatiently.

"I already told you, ten minutes! Now stop fidgeting so I can finish your hair!"

I could tell she was getting annoyed. This was about the twentieth time I asked. Of course, she couldn't see Jacob, but she did see the door to the cottage open and what time it was.

"Fine…" _Ten long never-ending minutes._ _Why does time go by the opposite of what you want it to do?! _*sigh* _I can't believe I'm going on a date with Jacob!! It took him long enough to ask…_

As Alice predicted, ten minutes later he was at the door knocking. Dad and mom let him in.

"Hey Bella, Edward – is Nessie ready yet?" Jake asks.

Before they even have time to answer, Alice yells out, "Yes, she's ready- just don't do anything to make her spill on her new outfit, Jake!" I laugh_. Alice is always worrying about my clothes. _

Alice finishes up primping me, and I go out to meet Jake.

"You look amazing, Nessie."

"Aw, thanks Jake! You look great too!" I wasn't lying either. I think this was the only time other than at Grandpa Charlie's wedding that I saw him wear something formal. It made me wonder where exactly we were going…

"No. And have her home by 10pm." Dad interjects, most likely an answer for Jake. By now, I'm used to being out of loop, but am still curious...

"Okay then….bye everyone!" Jake took my hand and we went out to his car.

"Hey Jake? What did you ask him?"

"If you knew where I was going to take you."

"I wish."

"Well, if we want to make it, we're going to have to leave now."

"Okay. Do I get any clues to this mystery place?"

"Nope."

"That's not fair…" I pout and Jacob laughs.

"Tough. We'll be there soon enough."

"Fine…"

It took at less than an hour and we were there. It was this really nice restaurant, but not overly fancy. Jacob walked me inside and asked for our reservation.

"Table for Black, please."

"Yes, right this way." The hostess replied.

The hostess led us to the table with the most beautiful seaside view. By the time the waitress came and we ordered our food, the view turned into a sunset on the ocean. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was! Jacob must have noticed where I was staring.

"I can't believe the view Jacob! It's so beautiful!"

"Yes, it is, but not as beautiful as you are Nessie." I looked back to him. He took me face in his hands and started kissing me. _My first kiss!_ He quickly pulled away thought when the waitress came with our food.

"I'm sorry, but here's your food." She said.

"It's okay. Thanks." Jake said.

As soon as she placed the food down, his attention seemed to disappear from me and onto the food. This I'm used to. One thing I've learned being by werewolves all the time is that the only that can distract them is the smell of food. I laugh.

He turns his head up to look at me with spaghetti sauce on his mouth. "What's so funny?"

"You are." I continue to laugh until people start staring at me. "Oops." I whispered and tried to stop laughing, but it was quite a challenge.

I went to eat my food, but food wasn't so appealing to me, so I only ate a little of it. Yes, I learned to live with eating human food, but that didn't mean I had to like it. After I was done nibbling at my food, I returned to look out at the sunset. When Jacob finished eating, he took my hand and we watched the sun set. After that, we went back to his car and started talking and listening to the radio. Neither I nor him wanted to leave yet. Pretty soon, we were making out. It felt so right to be with him – like we could do this forever. Apparently, he didn't think so because he broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" I ask, hoping that he hasn't changed his mind about me.

"Nessie, we need to get home before 10 or your dad's gonna kill me. We're late as it is."

"Oh…" _Oops, totally forgot about the time. Okay, so maybe he does feel the same…_

When I arrived home, it was 10:15 pm. Dad was on the porch giving Jacob death stares.

I look straight at dad._ Dad! I'm home! I was only 15 minutes late and that was my fault!_ I thought of me and Jake making out, but made sure to make him see that Jake was the one who stopped. He cringed. I turn to Jake.

"I better get going…looks like Edward's pretty pissed off."

"Yah, probably. Thanks for the best date ever!" I kiss him goodbye. This time, dad is the one to separate us.

*cough*

"Bye Nessie, see you tomorrow." Jake says.

"Yah, see you then."

He left.

No way could I keep this day a secret. I run back inside to go spill all of the detail to Rose and Alice. If anyone here wants to know, it'd be them. Even though Rose hates Jacob, she stands him because he makes me happy and she lives vicariously through me.

"So? How did the date go? Spill all, Nessie!" Alice said curiously.

So I spilled everything, of course through touch. It would've been too hard to fully express how the date went and what I was feeling in words. I showed each one what I thought they would like to see. Alice and Rosalie I gave all the details while mom and grandma, I showed everything up to the making out in the car. I really didn't want to show them that nor did I think they would want to see that.

"Aww, our Nessie is all grown up!" Alice commented.

"Didn't grandpa say I still had about a year left though?" I asked.

Alice laughs. "I wasn't talking about that – I meant that you're going on dates, looking at Jacob differently and … probably gonna get some soon." She giggled.

"Alice! I do not want to hear about my daughter having sex!" Mom yelled and I blushed.

"Well, it's true. Seeing you together makes Jasper and I…"

"Alice, please!" I said.

Alice laughs again. "Sorry, but it's true." I shake my head.

"Look. It was one date. She has plenty ahead of her to decide what to do and how far to go." Mom told Alice then looked at me. "Plus, your father and I will not allow that to happen until you are married. I know it's old and traditional, but please. Take your time with this relationship, dear."

"Don't worry mom, I don't think Jacob would let that happen. He has a lot of self control."

Rosalie laughs. "She trusts the mutt, what she means is don't push him into the things that _you_ want. You have your mom's lack of self control toward guys."

"Oh…"

"How do you know, Rose?" Mom asked with intrigue.

"She didn't show you her memory of sucking face with him?"

Mom and grandma looked at me quizzically and shook their heads 'no.'

"What? So we made out in the car. No big deal. Jake stopped it from going anywhere anyways."

Mom sighed. "You had to inherit that from me didn't you?" She rhetorically asked while shaking her head in shame. Everybody laughed.

_**A/N: You know you want to press the green button below, so please review!! Any and all comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!!**_


End file.
